Monday Bars 1 - Catch a Breather
Eyoo, ths is Tkid. Trent. NightGuard. The 115. Whatever you know me by. And this is a little something I wrote in about a day and a half So hopefully it's enjoyable. Here we go. Edit Yeah, we all have dreams we wanna make into goals but we all have trouble tryin' to get on a roll. In class, you get D's. And it pains you in your soul. In school and life, you used to be a straight A honor roll student. And now you're just movin' day to day; hopin' that you can get through the week without anybody knowin' that deep down in your gut, you're in the ruts. You're going nuts. That you're brain is in pain. Sword wounds and knife cuts. Gun shots. Intense burns. Broken arms and ankles. At least you're still alive and kicking, so for that, you're thankful. But still, you're going downhill. Can't break your fall. Just wishing that you can just get a break from it all (chorus) Trying to get by. But you're catching the fever And the feeling inside cuts hard like a cleaver. Struggles and trials; Hell, you can pick either But all you want is to sit down and catch a breather. You never learn to move with it; it just pains you with all the work it takes you just make it through. So, struggles and trials; Hell, you can pick either. But all you want is to sit down and just catch a breather. Yeah, you never learn to move, or you never learn to live with it. All you want to do is finish then move on to some bigger shit while keeping up your image . Yeah, we know you're good at that But if you wanna keep your image, then screenshot that Snapchat that your God sent you, so you can pull it up later so you can focus on finishing life; pull up the anchor And tell your struggle to sail off, even if it doesn't. If it pushes you down, get up and tell it you LOVE it! (chorus) You know that you're gonna keep falling.... So you'd might as well just stop stalling..... But you think that this is more than you can take... So all you want is to catch a little break.... But you can't. All that you can do is take the punishment. But you can't sit back and become life's little little fundament! So you don't want to stay down. Don't worry. Me niether. So get back up..... Eventually you'll get that breather. (chorus) Edit So yeah, that was the first ever Monday Bars. I'll be putting out a rap every monday for however long. This is inspired by Edubble's Freestyle Friday series of raps. Please check them out, they are phenominal. TK, you might recognize a few of them (Vanoss vids :P) But anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I'll see you guys next week with a brand new Monday Bars :D Respect and later! Category:Poetry Category:Songs